National Express West Midlands bus routes 82/83/87/89 and Central Logistics route 89
The 82/87/89 are bus routes within the West Midlands County of the United Kingdom. The routes link Birmingham with Bearwood, Dudley and West Bromwich. History * September 2006 - National Express West Midlands introduce the Wright Gemini's to service 82 and 87. These will slowly replace the MCW Metrobus and Mercedes-Benz O405N usually found on the route. * 5 May 2013 Central Logistics/Redwing Contracts contract expired on route 89. Present The services currently serves Birmingham, and then Dudley. National Express West Midlands service 87 runs every 10 minutes during the day before reducing to every 30 minutes in the evening and 15 minutes Sundays. The service is usually run with branded Wright Geminis however Volvo B7TL Alexander ALX400 are known for making an appearance when needed. The service is run commercially. The major competitor on this service is Diamond Bus who also run every 10 minutes during the day, Monday - Saturday. There is no longer a evening and Sunday service run by Diamond Bus. Midland Rider also run on this service from Oldbury, one journey in each direction Monday-Friday. National Express West Midlands currently charge a maximum fare of £2.00 on this service. Trivia * The service 87 passes very closely to Diamond Bus Tividale garage. *National Express West Midlands driver swap-overs are in Oldbury. Current route ; Service 82, NXWM *Towards Birmingham *Bearwood Bus Station *Cape Hill before Grove Lane *Spring Hill Island Summer Hill Rd *Birmingham The Square Peg *Towards Bearwood *Birmingham The Square Peg *Birmingham Colmore Row *Spring Hill Island Tesco *Cape Hill Grove Lane *Bearwood Bus Station ; Service 87, NXWM *Towards Birmingham *Dudley Bus Station *Tividale Park *Oldbury Interchange *Smethwick Galton Bridge Rail Station *Cape Hill before Grove Lane *Spring Hill Island Summer Hill Rd *Birmingham The Square Peg *Towards Dudley *Birmingham The Square Peg *Birmingham Colmore Row *Spring Hill Island Tesco *Cape Hill Grove Lane *Smethwick Galton Bridge Rail Station *Oldbury Interchange *Tividale Park *Dudley Bus Station ; Service 89, NXWM *Towards Birmingham *West Bromwich Bus Station *Kenrick Park Glover Street *Smethwick Blue Gates *Londonderry Queens Head *Cape Hill before Grove Lane *Spring Hill Island Summer Hill Rd *Birmingham Colmore Row *Towards West Bromwich *Birmingham Colmore Row *Spring Hill Island Tesco *Cape Hill Grove Lane *Smethwick Stony Lane *Londonderry Queens Head *Smethwick Blue Gates *Kenrick Park Glover Street *Blackheath Halesowen Street (Sainsburys) External links *Travel West Midlands website *Unoffical West Bromwich garage website *West Midlands Buses (Photographs) X70 Birmingham - Aston Expressway - Bromford - Buckland End - Castle Bromwich - Water Orton - Coleshill - Chelmsley Wood X12 Birmingham - Aston Expressway - Bromford - Buckland End - Castle Bromwich - Water Orton - Coleshill - Chelmsley Wood - Marston Green - NEC & Airport - Bickenhill - Catherine-de-Barnes - Solihull Station X51 Birmingham - Newtown - Perry Barr - Great Barr - Scott Arms - Walsall - Leamore - Bloxwich - Landywood - Cheslyn Hay - Longford - Cannock - Hednesford Service X70 NXWM Towards Chelmsley Wood Birmingham Bus Station Aston Expressway Bromford Buckland End Castle Bromwich Water Orton Coleshill Chelmsley Wood Bus Station Service X12 NXWM Towards Solihull Birmingham Bus Station Aston Expressway Bromford Buckland End Castle Bromwich Water Orton Coleshill Chelmsley Wood Bus Station Marston Green NEC & Airport Elmdon Heath Solihull Station Service X51 NXWM Birmingham Bus Station Newtown Shopping Centre Perry Barr One Stop Shopping Centre Great Barr Scott Arms Walsall Bus Station Bloxwich Road Harden Bloxwich Road Leamore Bloxwich High Street Landywood Holly Lane Cheslyn Hay High Street Longford Linkway Retail Park Cannock Bus Station Hednesford Bus Station